


Denouement

by thesleepingsatellite



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, consensual drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/pseuds/thesleepingsatellite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel paused, her wine glass poised at her lush parted lips, before lowering her glass. A slow grin spread across Rachel's lips and she said, "Well, that's one trend that we can break tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denouement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts).



Quinn eyed Rachel over the rim of her wine glass. "I broke up with Chet," she said, apropos of nothing. It was the night after the big wedding that wasn't, and they were still in London. They were due to fly back to LA the following day, and Quinn had insisted that Rachel come with her to Gastronhome before they leave. Quinn sipped at her glass of wine, her fourth. Rachel, sitting across from her, was on her fifth. Together, they'd killed two bottles of expensive cab sauv, and had been well on their way to finishing a third.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel replied, her lips quirking in a sly grin. "I really thought you two crazy kids would make it."

"Fuck, so did I," Quinn shook her head, and brought her hand to her brow before continuing. "But he's even more of a dickhead than I thought. I caught him getting a blow job from that kid Madison - of all people! - in the storage room." She drank deeply of her red wine. "He had it all set up to make me the wifey, and her the hot side piece. Fuck that shit. I don't fucking need him."

"Especially after today," Rachel agreed, tipping her glass toward Quinn. "I wouldn't be surprised if the network handed you a show to run on a silver platter."

"We'll see. That asshole's more resilient than a fucking cockroach."

"Wellll," Rachel said, nodding as she sipped her wine. "Let me know if you need any help stamping him out." 

"Oh, I will." 

"So what're you gonna do when we get back to the States?"

Quinn pasted a wide, toothy grin on her face. "Whatever the fuck I want."

Rachel raised her glass. "I'll drink to that," she said. Quinn clinked her glass against Rachel's before bringing it to her lips, looking at Rachel with a considering expression. 

"Y'know one of the things I hated most about being with Chet?" She'd said, slurring only slightly.

"What?"

"He never fucking went down on me."

Rachel's eyes went comically wide. She leaned back in her chair, her hand coming to her chest as her mouth opened wide in an O. "No!"

Quinn shook her head. "Nope. Not even once, in all the years we were together."

"That shithead!"

"The guy I was with before that," Quinn drained her wine before pouring herself another generous glass. "He loved going down on me. Couldn't get enough of it. But Chet? De nada. It was all about him and his needs."

"Wow, Quinn," Rachel said. "I actually feel bad for you now, and I didn't think that was possible." 

"Yeah," Quinn said, a little distant. "At least I can get off on being fucked, so our sex life wasn't completely hopeless."

"Still," Rachel said, dropping her voice as she leaned forward in her chair. "You must have missed it. I would."

"God, you have no idea," Quinn replied.

Rachel paused, her wine glass poised at her lush parted lips, before lowering her glass. A slow grin spread across Rachel's lips and she said, "Well, that's one trend that we can break tonight."

Quinn paused and her eyes widened. "Whaddya mean, you gonna hook me up with a gigolo? Because no thanks. I think I've had enough of men and their egos for a while."

"No," Rachel breathed. She moved closer and touched Quinn's arm. "I mean, I could."

"Oh," Quinn replied. "OH!"

"You should let me help," Rachel murmured, her eyes fixed on Quinn's as she leaned closer, her voice dropped and conspiratorial. "I really want to." 

Quinn felt the skin of her face heating up, and she hated it because she never, ever blushed. She prided herself on never letting it show when people got under her skin, but damn it, Rachel had done just that. Quinn's eyes drifted to Rachel's lips as Rachel's tongue slid out to wet them, and a vivid mental image of Rachel's lips on her cunt appeared in her mind. She shook her head and averted her eyes.

"That's a bad idea, Rachel," she said.

Rachel smiled and bit her lip. "Y'sure? Talking girls into doing dumb things isn't the only thing my mouth is good at."

Quinn snorted. "Oh, I bet it isn't."

"I'm serious, Quinn. One night, no strings attached, and we can forget about it when we get back stateside. You know what they say, what happens in London, stays in London."

Quinn felt her resolve crumbling. "I'm pretty sure the saying doesn't go exactly like that."

Quinn's eyes remained fixed on Rachel's mouth, and she felt a surge of want course through her when she watched Rachel bite at her bottom lip, leaving it reddened. Of course Quinn had thought about being with another woman - she spent the vast majority of her working life around gorgeous women and she wasn't blind. She'd just never acted on it, having spent most of her life as a serial monogamist in relationships with men of apparently decreasing quality. She considered Rachel in front of her and thought that maybe it was time to branch out. 

"Okay," Quinn breathed. "Okay, sure."

"Well, then, let's pay the bill and get outta here," Rachel said, downing the rest of her wine.

\---

They'd made it out of the restaurant and into the cab with little fanfare. The cab ride back to their hotel had been spent in a silence that was pregnant with possibility, as Rachel's fingers twined around Quinn's where they rested on the seat of the car that stretched between them.

Once in the elevator at the hotel, Quinn hit the button for their floor, and cleared her throat, swaying only slightly as she stood with her hands clasped in front of her. Rachel leaned against the elevator wall, staring at Quinn. Quinn tried not to squirm under Rachel's regard, but found herself unable to keep her eyes from straying to where Rachel was watching her with darkened eyes. 

"You're nervous," Rachel observed, when the elevator chimed at the floor. She pushed off the wall, and when she leaned in close Quinn felt goosebumps rise on her skin. "Never thought I'd see the day," she whispered in Quinn's ear, her breath a hot puff against Quinn's skin.

Quinn followed Rachel out of the elevator, wondering what she had gotten herself into. From the moment Rachel had propositioned her, Rachel had been in control. Quinn felt frustrated with herself because that wasn't like her at all. Even though sex with Chet had been all about him and his pleasure, she had been the one on top, the one in control, almost every time. She rarely allowed herself to lose control. With Rachel, she thought she might. Though Quinn had been curious, she'd never been with another woman. Rachel clearly had, and it surprised Quinn that she'd never caught onto that. One trait she prized in herself was her ability to read other people, to understand their motivations and desires, and use those against them when need be. Rachel's bisexuality had caught her off guard and left her feeling off-balance.

Rachel made it to their shared suite ahead of her, and looked up at her with a half-grin as she slid the cardkey into the key reader. She pushed the door open and held it open for Quinn.

The door closed behind them, and they stood and looked at each other for a moment, uncertain, before Rachel pull her shirt over her head to reveal a simple black bra.

"Come on," she said, turning to walk to Quinn's bedroom. Quinn paused for a moment before slipping off her heels and following close behind Rachel. 

"So what now," Quinn said, shedding her jacket. "Are we going to kiss?"

Rachel laughed low and throaty, and moved closer, looking up at Quinn through her lashes. "Yeah, Quinn," she said. "We're going to kiss. I don't fuck people that I won't kiss."

"Cute, Rachel," Quinn said. "Here I was thinking you had a way with words."

Quinn held herself as still as possible as Rachel moved closer, crowding into Quinn's space, her eyes flicking between Quinn's lips and her eyes. Rachel's breasts pressed against Quinn's chest, and Rachel tilted her head up, her mouth inches away from Quinn's own as Rachel's hands skimmed up and down Quinn's arms. Quinn could feel Rachel's breath on her skin, and her heart beat wild in her chest with anticipation. 

Fucking Rachel, just like her to force Quinn to make all the hard choices. Unable to wait any more, Quinn breached the gap between them and pressed her lips to Rachel's.

Rachel's lips were soft and yielding underneath her own, and it felt strange to kiss a person who wasn't taller than she was. The strangeness continued as Rachel's lips bloomed open underneath her own, Rachel's tongue slipping out to lick at Quinn's bottom lip. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn now, her lips soft and drugging against Quinn's. Quinn found herself moaning softly as she returned the kiss, her tongue slipping between Rachel's lips to taste her. Rachel's kisses moved to Quinn's jaw, and Quinn titled her head to Rachel access to the sensitive skin there. One of Rachel's hands roamed freely up and down Quinn's torso, stroking her breasts, her stomach and the curve of her hip through her clothes. 

Rachel broke the kiss and drew back to discard her bra before working on the buttons of Quinn's blouse. "Have you ever done this before?" Rachel asked, before leaning into kiss Quinn's neck.

"Whadday mean, have sex?"

"No, that's not what I mean," Rachel said, pushing the blouse off Quin's shoulders to reveal her lacy bra. Quinn shivered when the cool air hit her skin, and Rachel's hands ran up and down her arms, chasing away the goosebumps. "I mean, sex with another woman."

She shook her head. "No, never."

"Ohhh," Rachel said, moaning as she kissed Quinn again. "I always figured you had. Don't worry," she said, grabbing Quinn's hands and bringing them up to her breasts. "I'll steer you around the curves. You're going to love this."

As they kissed, they moved slowly toward the bed, shedding clothes as they moved. Rachel's tongue licked into Quinn's lips, a gentle sweeping touch even as she pushed Quinn back down onto the bed. Quinn scooted back to lay against the pillow as Rachel crawled on the bed, straddling her. 

"You can touch me, too, you know," Rachel said, leaning down to press a kiss to Quinn's lips as her hand skimmed body, nude aside from her black panties, from her hipbone to her shoulder. Quinn thought it would seem strange to be naked underneath Rachel's hips and eyes, but instead it felt natural and, aside from the insistent throbbing of her clitoris, comfortable.

Quinn cupped Rachel's bare breasts, feeling the weight of them in the palms of her hands. She rubbed her thumbs over Rachel's hardened nipples, pleased when this drew a sigh from the other woman. "Squeeze my breasts harder," Rachel breathed out. Quinn did and felt strangely gratified by the breathy moans that Rachel emitted.

Rachel leaned down to kiss her as one of her hands slid down the curve of Quinn's neck towards her collarbone. Rachel's touch was light, teasing, and Quinn felt a wave of goosebumps upon her skin as Rachel's deft fingers reached her peaked nipple, playing with it, and stroking in gentle pinching motions. Her touch was much gentler than Chet's had ever been - he had always handled her breasts roughly, as if unsure what to do with them. Rachel's fingers skimmed across her skin, stopping to toy with a nipple before cupping a breast.

The world went hazy and warm. Rachel's hand moved from her breast to her abdomen and then to the hem of her panties. Gentle fingers slipped and pressed and teased and suddenly the room came back into focus when she felt Rachel's hand slip between her thighs, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Quinn spread her legs wider as Rachel reached the edge of her black panties, aching for Rachel to touch her. Quinn writhed in Rachel's embrace when Rachel's fingers slipped under the elastic to caress her cunt, already slippery and so, so wet. 

"God, Quinn," Rachel moaned, grazing her fingers against her Quinn's clit. "You're so fucking wet. How does it feel?" She asked breathlessly as her fingertip slid between Quinn's folds. 

"Really fucking good, okay," Quinn moans, arching into the touch. "Fuck, Rachel, if I'd have known, we would have been doing this sooner," Quinn moaned, arching up into Rachel's touch.

Rachel moved down the bed and laid on her stomach between Quinn's open thighs, her eyes fixed on Quinn's cunt, barely covered by damp black satin. Rachel looked up at Quinn then, her eyes darkened with lust, and a smirk appeared on her lips when Rachel started rubbing over her panties. Quinn writhed under her touch, and before long she was shaking from it, grasping the blanket with desperate fingers. 

Just as she was on the verge of begging for it, Rachel replaced her fingers with her mouth, licking at Quinn through the fabric, pressing her tongue against Quinn's folds. Quinn could feel Rachel's breath hot and damp, and she spread her legs wider, needing more. "Fuckssake," she groaned. "Rachel, quit teasing-" 

Rachel drew back, laughing softly, before saying, "Lift up." Quinn raised her hips enough so she could pull down the ruined black panties, which quickly got lost in the sheets. Quinn fought the urge to close her legs, shield herself from Rachel's hungry gaze, but the needy pulse of arousal that thrummed through her body combined with the wine she'd consumed to tamp down the impulse. She desperately needed what Rachel had to offer, and even better, Rachel - on her knees between her legs - wanted to give it to her.

Quinn felt Rachel smile against her thigh and then a second later, there was hot breath on the bare skin of her cunt. She couldn't help but shiver, and then Rachel was pressing closer, and Quinn let out a ragged moan when Rachel finally licked at her, hot and wet. Her tongue ran over her slit, gently parting her lips, but not pushing inside yet. Quinn bucked her hips up, desperate for more, but Rachel's hands were on her thighs, keeping her down. Rachel stopped teasing, her tongue licking at her clit, and Quinn moaned again, a low, throaty sound. 

"Fuck, yes, Rachel," she cut herself off, moaning. Her hands went to Rachel's hair, and grabbed, pulling at Rachel's hair. She worried that she was hurting Rachel, but Rachel but only moaned in encouragement, so she did not stop. Rachel kept licking and sucking, and then she was slowly pressing a finger inside Quinn. It was so good, it was so much-

Rachel raised her head, and Quinn opened her eyes to see Rachel smirking at her like the cat who got the cream. "Are you going to come?" she whispered, her voice sinfully sweet.

"Yes," Quinn gasped out, her head falling back against the bed. "Oh god, yes." Rachel gave a soft chuckle, and then her lips were back on Quinn's cunt, and there was a second finger inside her. It felt so good, and it had been so long that anyone had done this for her. She wondered how she'd let herself go so long without it, why she'd settled for Chet's clumsy lovemaking for so long. And Rachel was good, so good, as good with her mouth as she had promised she was. Rachel fucked her faster and harder until Quinn's whole body was trembling. The sensation built low in her stomach, and then exploded, and Quinn cried out, her whole body pushing closer to Rachel, clenching around her fingers and hips jerking toward Rachel's mouth. Her consciousness went blinding white for one long, blissful moment.

Quinn came down slowly, her breath coming fast. Her limp fingers let go of Rachel's hair, and she lay boneless on the sheets. Rachel gave Quinn one last, long lick, and Quinn felt her clit pulse deliciously under Rachel's tongue before Rachel finally pulled back. She sat up, grinning, before moving to lie beside Quinn. Rachel threw one leg over Quinn's body, grinding herself into Quinn's hip as she pressed her wet lips to Quinn's own.

Quinn moaned, "I don't know how I went so long without that."

"Mmmmm, I'm feeling like I could do with some of that right now," Rachel said.

Pushing herself up, Quinn rolled in Rachel's embrace to hover over her. "What do you need," she asked, studying Rachel as she settled back against the pillow, her hair fanning out around her face. 

Rachel grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips. Quinn inhaled sharply as Rachel sucked two of her fingers into her mouth, surprised that something so simple as Rachel's mouth on her fingers could feel so good. 

"Just touch me," Rachel said, sliding Quinn's hand down between her legs. Rachel shoved her underwear down off her hips and spread her legs. "Please," she said. 

"Well since you asked so nicely," Quinn said, studying Rachel's face as she slid her fingers between Rachel's slick folds. Rachel moaned, and her eyes fluttered closed as Quinn's finger grazed her clitoris, so Quinn touched her clit again, flicking her finger tip over it, before sliding down to Rachel's opening to gather up some of the slippery fluid there.

Rachel reached for her and kissed her as Quinn touched her. Quinn didn't know what Rachel liked, but she knew what worked for her and so she stroked Rachel's clit in fast, regular motions, stopping now and then to trace a path down between her folds, over her labia, and down to her opening once more. Before long, Rachel's hips were thrusting, and she ripped her mouth away from Quinn's to pant raggedly into Quinn's ear. "That it, right there, right there, right there-" she cried, so Quinn moved her fingers faster and faster, until Rachel's body went tense in her arms before suddenly exploding in writing motion, her cries loud in Quinn's ear.

Quinn withdrew her hands from Rachel's tightly clasped thighs and moved to wipe it on the sheet behind her. She looked to where Rachel was lying beside her, her hair disheveled and her makeup smudged, her breathing slowly returning to normal. The intimacy of the situation suddenly overwhelmed her.

"I need a glass of water," Quinn said. Rising out of the bed, she put a robe on before making her way to the bathroom to wash her hands. She filled two glasses of water, and returned to the bed. When she entered the room, she saw Rachel quickly school her expression from one of worry into one of considerable calm. She sat on the bed beside her, and handed a glass to Rachel. Rachel took it, and drank, before putting it on the night table beside her.

"You know," Quinn said, moving to lie on the bed beside Rachel. She allowed one arm to drape casually over Rachel's torso, and felt Rachel relax into the touch. "When I said loved you, this wasn't quite what I meant."

Rachel stuck her tongue out. "I know. Weirdo."

"But this is okay, too," Quinn said.

"Hah!" Rachel exclaimed. "Okay? I'll have you know that my skills are more than okay."

"Shut up," Quinn said, pushing at Rachel's shoulder. Rachel went easily, rolling onto her back so that Quinn found herself hovering over her. "You know what I mean."

Rachel licked her lips and nodded. "Yeah I do," she replied.

"Good." Quinn said, nodding decisively. "That doesn't mean we have to talk about it though."

"God no," Rachel said with a grin. "Really, I'd rather not."

"Well, I'm glad that's settled. You bunking here tonight?"

Rachel shrugged. "If that's ok with you."

"Yeah," Quinn said, reaching to turn off the light. "Maybe we can try again in the morning."

"Sure thing, boss," Rachel said, her voice low in the dark.

Quinn pulled the covers over their bodies, and settled herself down to sleep. She felt the weight of the day, the remains of the alcohol and the afterglow of pleasure slowing pulling her down into sleep. 

"Rachel?" 

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she said. She reaching her fingers out to twine around Rachel's, and Rachel's smile, barely visible in the ambient light that filtered in through the curtains, was the last thing that she saw before sleep took her.


End file.
